Shredders are well-known devices for destroying articles, such as documents, CDs, floppy disks, etc. Further, users purchase shredders to destroy sensitive articles, such as credit card statements with account information, documents containing company trade secrets, etc.
Contrary to warnings labels and instruction manuals, some users spray aerosols, such as WD-40® spray, into the cutting mechanism to lubricate the cutters. In addition, users may spray compressed gas into the shredder to remove debris from the cutters or optical sensor. However, the propellants and/or solvents in many aerosols and sprays may include combustible or flammable gases (or volatile compounds) which could be ignited by the normal electrical activity of the paper shredder. This poses a safety hazard for the user and may cause damage to the shredder.